Arith - the Meredith and Arizona story
by ScottishCollie
Summary: Arizona and Meredith have been together for ten years and Meredith has served in the army for 4.5. I don't own anything but the plot and my characters.


Arizona Robbins looked around the house making sure everything was fine as she waited for her wife to come back home in two hours. Exiting the door to go to work she had a page that she needed to get there asap.

Because she lived close to the hospital she ran the two minute journey to the pit where she met with the chief. "Right Robbins there was an explosion in Seattle airport, a bomb. Luckily for us and the rest of the people, the army squad members that are from Seattle was there to help everyone. We have most of the serious cases coming to us and 6 of them are children. The highest ranking soldier there was a Lieutenant General/ Sergeant Major M. R. Grey and she put the place in order when panic ensued after the bomb blew according to the private that phoned ahead on her behalf." Chief Owen Hunt said to Arizona as she stripped down to her underclothes that consisted of a pair of cheer shorts and a sports bra and redressed in the scrubs she was passed. She passed the clothes and other possessions she had on her to an intern before getting a ton of gloves and shoved them in her pocket. She then dressed in a trauma gown and put her hair up into a ponytail.

They heard the first ambulances get closer to arriving " did they say what order they were sending in first?" Another doctor said over the noise.

"If it is Lieutenant General/ Sergeant Major M. R. Grey doing the organization then it will be most serious with a 60% recovery chance to the less serious. She would treat the ones with less of a survival chance there and then before they get put in an ambulance." Dr shepherd shouted to all and got weird looks. "What I worked with her before, so has Robbins, Montgomery-shepherd and Sloan." He said. "I bet when chief sees who she is then he can say he worked with her as well when he was in the army serving." Derek added on the end of it shrugging.

Two minutes later three ambulances came in and the paramedics pointed to the patients and said they all the information was there before they got new gurneys and left back to the airport. There was two males and a child. "Right the child can go with a second year resident to be treated. The two males as well. Move it people." The chief said clapping his gloved hands and turned to the next wave of four ambulances that came through. After three of them did the same as the first lot the fourth one stayed to give a quick rundown of the organization that was in place.

"There are ambulances that are going to come in waves of three then four and it will repeat. The most serious but high percentage of survival is coming first then most serious but low chance of survival next as the medics of the army are treating them there and then before the get on the ambulances. In the next load of ambulances will be three adults then the four most seriously injured children. A message was sent with me to tell a doctor Arizona Robbins, doctor Mark Sloan, doctor Derek Shepherd and a doctor Addison M-Shepherd that their must see to patient will have their initials on their sheets." He said as he got a new gurney and then left to go back.

The doctors found this information very helpful and when they looked at the aforementioned doctors they saw a sad smile on their faces. "That is definitely DEFINITELY Meredith who is organizing it." Mark Sloan shouted out happy which caused him to get weird looks. "Her organization is the best you can get especially in a trauma or a situation like we're experiencing today. In a war zone even better but she basically is the best of the best and even puts the skill level that is needed to treat the patient on them so the doctors who have a higher skill level can be free for the most serious life threatening ones to come in. Or if she knows the doctors names their initials go on the patients sheets that cover them." He explained as three more ambulances came in. "This is mine. Have fun." He said seeing M. J. S A. S. S. on the sheet. Addison followed with one that had the initials A. C. M-S. C. L. U. T. Z. on the sheet.

"What initials were those?" Hunt asked Derek. Derek shrugged and looked to Arizona who giggled.

"The first three were their initials then the others were spelling out the nicknames she gave them. Derek will be D. I. S. I. S. D. E. G. O. D and mine, you'll see as mines next up." She said trying to control her laughter.

The next lot came in and she grabbed the one that had U. S. S. A. D. A. N. G. E. R. "Oh yeah I remember when she got that nickname. She was named after a battle ship U.S.S. Arizona and she always wore wheelies. She rolled into grey and they fell off the pavement into on coming traffic. If it wasn't for grey's fast reaction we wouldn't have my stepsister, or her, here today." Derek said to Hunt laughing slightly at the memory. "A 15 year old saved a 25 year olds life by flipping them mid fall to land vertical and rolled them both to the nearest curb." He advanced on what he meant by his earlier statement.

Hunt looked impressed by this and by the organization that this grey person has achieved in a very short time. More doctors came down when free and more ambulances were still coming in. "How many more left for us?" Hunt asked the guy from earlier.

"The next batch of three is on its way and the last is the next four. I'll be bringing all of the used medical supplies back so they can be disposed of properly and the soldiers are going to be debriefed then they'll be going separate ways. I may be bringing the boss woman with me if she is done though. She has asked me too since she has a patient there who needs her constant care and attention. Also watch the news." He said before leaving again.

Hunt looked confused at the last order as such but did it anyway leaving all the doctors that were stood waiting confused as well. "Holy shit." He exclaimed when he saw the amount of destruction and dead people. Then he saw people in military uniform going around people checking their pulses then calling over the shoulder to some one else who has a clipboard, pen and paper then move on.

"See the person in the corner of the screen pan over to her please," a news reporter said. "Ladies and gentlemen this lady right here single handedly organized this once chaotic screen. Unlike the rest of her platoon who was still dressed in their uniforms, the platoon leader was dressed in civilian clothing and her army rain coat that had her rank and job on the back." She said to the camera.

"It looks like she was ready to just go home to me. I mean she has even had to chuck her hair up into very messy ponytail before she started treating. This is defiantly not the best thing to come home to from a war zone. And see that, did everyone else see that? She just had to cut open someone's chest." The first news reporters partner said.

"excuse me I don't think that having that pointed directly on patients is a good idea especially if the families of the people here are watching. You wouldn't like that done to you." A soldier that was close to them said.

"That's definitely my sister and she is so going to regret changing on the plane." Mark said coming up behind Hunt.

"Right looks like the deceased are being transported to the hospitals around the area now and the rest of the people have been seen to. The patient that the platoon leader is working on has been placed on a gurney and while she still is working on them is placed into the ambulance that stayed behind for her. This is good bye for now and more information will be here tonight." The news reporter finish up as the ambulance doors closed.

"Her eta is 5 mins and she'll need to go straight to the or whilst she's on the patient because knowing her, she'll have her hand blocking a bleed or holding something together. We will follow and dress her for the or." Mark said to Hunt grabbing a trauma gown and ran outside. The next thing hunt saw was a blonde headed woman with her sleeves up on the forearms gloves on and up to her elbows in someone's chest area whilst they had been covered over properly and she was covered in blood. The paramedic gave Arizona the woman's carry on bag and left.

"It's a good job you bought three pairs of those clothes honey. Do you do the same as me when you dress now?" Arizona said to the blonde as they ran towards the or. The blonde nodded and lifted her leg out to be de-shoed then the other one before lifting her hips for Arizona to undo the button and zip so she can shimmy out of the trousers and be placed into scrub bottoms and then Arizona put her shoes back on her feet. "Right arms now." She said so Mark passed her the top as she passed the jeans over. "It will be unzip and unbutton then left arm up, down, right arm up, down over the head then left arm up, down right arm up, down ok?" Arizona said then they did it in a minute flat. "Ok same thing again but for a trauma gown this time." And then they disappeared into the or. Arizona came back out with the woman's personal items and minus a scrub cap.

"Please tell me that the woman in there is not Meredith grey. The most hellest thing in the world?" Hunt said to Arizona. She shrugged. "She saved my life but she also taught me that painful is not when you have been shot but it means having surgery in the middle of a shooting match because you both can't move and that you have to strap down a patient to a makeshift bed in the middle of a war-zone to achieve a surgery" he said looking at Arizona not realizing said person was behind him.

"I only did that to you because you wouldn't stay still and wanted to go back to fight. Then panicked when you saw the blood on your body." She said making him jump. "Hi Owen. It's nice to see you without holes in you. I understand that your looking for a new doctor to take up the head of trauma post. I have placed my cv on the desk to be passed to you. Now if you don't mind I'm taking Azzi and going home. Mark took my patient up to recovery." Meredith grey said then grabbed Arizona and their stuff then proceeded through the door to their house.

"But but but but but but but but but." Owen stuttered out.

"Don't take it personally man. She hasn't been able to touch her wife for four and a half years where as you came home and saw and touched your fiancé. She has endured a day on a plane with males and then had spent 12 hours at an airport seeing to more casualties than we did. She is exhausted and just wanted to go home and cuddle up to Arizona and sleep so don't expect Arizona in tomorrow unless she is paged for a dire emergency." Derek said as he walked past Hunt to meet Addison and Mark as their shifts had ended. "See you tomorrow and honestly I'd hire her for the job since she is the best and the trail period for her could be done in two days time." Derek imparted some advice to Owen.


End file.
